Talk:Redwall Wiki Pass-a-long
May I write chapter 1 of this story? Viperhawk 21:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Go for it --LordTBT Talk! 22:00, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Poll Which baddy is better? Queen Esmeralda Captain Rasha Characters in Story 'Villains: Queen Esmeralda Species: Fox Place of Origin: North Gender: Female0 Weapon: Whip Death: Unknown Books Appears in: Redwall Wikia Pass-a-Long Personality: Glamorous and tricky. Captain Rasha Species: Pine Marten of Origin: Devaricha Isle, in the North Western Sea Gender: Male Weapon: Scimatar Death: Unknown Books Appears in: Redwall Wikia Pass-a-Long Personality: Alternatly joking and deadly grim. Hates Otters and badgers. Saltatrix Species: Fox Place of Origin: North Gender: Female Weapon: Two Daggers Death: Unknown Books Appears in: Redwall Wikia Pass-a-Long Personality: Vain, ambitious. Lady Melogale, the Lithe Species: Badger Place of Origin: Salamandastron Gender: Female Weapon: Saber Death: Unknown Books Appears in: Redwall Wikia Pass-a-Long Inbar Trueflight Species: Otter Place of Origin: Ruddaring Gender: Male Weapon: Bow and Arrows Death: Unknown Books Appears in: The Pearls of Lutra, Redwall Wikia Pass-a-LongAshleg Grath Longfletch Species: Otter Place of Origin: Holt Lutra Gender: Female Weapon: Bow and Arrows Death: Unknown Books Appears in: The Pearls of Lutra, Redwall Wikia Pass-a-LongAshleg How A Pass-a-long Story Works I'm not sure what is not clear about registering and 1 chapter minimum, but I will explain it once more. 1. You must be registered to contribute. If you are not logged in, there is no way of knowing that the IP is you. All contributions MUST be made under a registered username, or they will be reverted. 2. Contributions must consist of 1 chapter at a time. No starting a chapter and leaving, no adding into previous chapters. Incomplete chapters will be removed. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Please note this also includes editing your chapter. Your contribution is FINAL. --LordTBT Talk! 04:55, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Can I write a chapter for the story? -Blizzard6654 This is good, i don't know if I should touch it and add to it, but i might-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing Could an author be appointed to edit the chapters? By which I mean cleaning up grammar, spelling, unify formatting, and fix the accents of characters. No changes to the actual content would be made. I'll volunteer myself if this passes. Uzerzero 19:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :An editor can be appointed to edit chapters, sure, go for it. Content should not be tampered with. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Man, I need to get around to reading this... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dead or alive?! Is this story dead or is it still possible to contribute to??? Vilaya He had it coming! 10:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I'm pretty sure you can still contribute as long as you follow the rules and stay with the story line-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:24, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Story is not dead, you just have to be registered to contribute. And, very important - make a chapter a CHAPTER. 2 paragraphs is not a chapter. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If someone finishes this story (not necessarily myself!) what happens? Will there be another Redwall wiki pass-a-long? and is anyone allowed to start their own pass-a-long? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 21:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel This is just a suggestion, but maybe after the end of chapter 20 there could be the beginning of Third Night's Entertainment: The Silver-tongue's Reward. Maybe there could be five nights (haha bad FNAF reference) for this story. Because that way, it would have more parts than the Sable Quean. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 01:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Found a story section that was slightly messed up text-wise Can you edit if a section of the story's messed up? I noticed the line "Esmeralda said “No, Saltatrix, I was not excepting you, but my son. But I see you have an accompaniment?” is in a separate box from the rest of the story and the box needs to be removed so the line can be read completely. Can someone fix that please? I'm really enjoying this.--Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 13:55, August 7, 2016 (UTC)